Various types of spinning wheels exist, each designed to spin a particular yarn. They are either designed to use a spindle with a flyer and bobbin arrangement, which permits spinning of yarn somewhat smaller in thickness than the orifice of the spindle or designed with a spindle onto which the yarn is spun without the use of flyer and bobbin, allowing the spinning of thick and lumpy yarns. In the present art, two different spinning wheels are required to allow the spinning of yarn.
Efforts have been made to overcome the need of two spinning wheels. The spindle head is known, consisting of a driving head, spindle and base on which these are mounted. It requires the removal of the existing bobbin, flyer and spindle in order to be clamped with a C-type clamp onto the saddle of the spinning wheel if the space for clamping is available and subsequently the driving cord has to be fitted over the driving head.
The present invention supplies a detachable spindle which can be easily fitted into the spindle of a wheel with flyer and bobbin without the removal of any parts and can be detached after use in seconds. It allows the spinning of thick and lumpy yarns in addition to fine yarns on the same spinning wheel.
After the wool is tied onto the detachable spindle, the wool is twisted by causing the spindle to rotate by applying the regular treadle mechanism of the spinning wheel and by holding the unspun wool at a slight angle to the spindle. Once a section of wool is sufficiently spun, the yarn is moved sideways at a right angle to the spindle which is kept in rotation to allow the winding of the yarn onto the spindle. The process is repeated time and time again until the spindle is full, at which time the wheel is stopped and the yarn can be taken off.
The object of the present invention is:
To allow spinning of fine, thick and lumpy yarns on the same spinning wheel.
A further object is to supply a detachable spindle for all existing spinning wheels using a flyer and bobbin arrangement eliminating the need for a second wheel.